User blog:CEDJunior/Marla McGivers (Star Trek)
Marla McGivers (Madlyn Rhue; 1935-2003) was a villainess from "Space Seed," episode 1.22 of the original Star Trek series (airdate February 16, 1967). Introduction Marla McGivers was a lieutenant on the USS Enterprise, as well as the ship's historian, and in her introduction, her services were acquired following Captain James T. Kirk's discovery of the abandoned SS Botany Bay. Marla and Kirk were part of the landing party that included Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, and Chief Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, and it was at the derelict ship that they discovered 84 humans; 72 of them alive in suspended animation since the 1990s (over two centuries before the events). Among the group was the notorious Khan Noonien Singh (who was introduced into the Star Trek ''universe in this episode), whose history as a dictator in the late 20th century was later revealed. Marla later introduced herself to Khan, and quickly became taken by him, as the 20th century was her field of interest. Heel Turn Marla's infatuation became romantic in the episode's progression, as she and Khan were shown passionately kissing each other. Once Khan was placed in quarters, Marla informed Khan that he was treated unfairly, and she made comparisons to several powerful historical figures--such as Leif Eriksson and Napoleon--when describing Khan, showing her admiration for powerful men. Khan revealed that he plans to take over the ''Enterprise, and he enlisted Marla to help him in his diabolical quest. After Khan was shown assaulting a crew member who was guarding him, Marla turned heel and held a technician at gunpoint, after which she beamed Khan to Botany Bay ''in order for him to free the rest of his people. Khan and his group later took over the ''Enterprise, with the takeover including Khan placing Kirk in a decompression tank and threatening to suffocate him if his crew didn't comply. All the while, the evil Marla sat at Khan's side as he commanded over Kirk's crew. Death After witnessing and hearing Khan's threats, Marla went to the decompression tank and freed Kirk, but despite this, she pleaded with Kirk not to kill Khan. Khan ended up defeated by Kirk and Spock, and afterwards, he was held under arrest, as was Marla. The traitorous villainess was facing a court martial for her actions, but Kirk gave her the option of also being in exile to Ceti Alpha V, which was Khan's punishment. Marla chose exile, as she was very much in love with Khan. As the 1982 film, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, revealed, Khan and Marla became husband and wife during their exile, and regarding Marla, she committed suicide after Ceti Alpha V ended up in ruins due to the explosion of Ceti Alpha VI, a neighboring planet. Trivia *Madlyn Rhue was originally planned to reprise her villainous role in the 1982 film, but she was unable to do so due to her battle with multiple sclerosis, leading to the character being killed offscreen. Gallery Marla McGivers 2.png Marla McGivers 3.png Marla McGivers 4.png Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:Ambitious Category:Astronaut Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Redeemed Category:Suicide Category:Traitoress Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased